Out of Past
by MissSummer-Chin
Summary: Alexandra is a girl with no records and memory of her past. She is not that kind of girl who wants to have a responsibility. Suddenly things changed when she is given a big responsibility. But what happens when she meets the rangers? Maybe someone can help her with her past ? Or something else will show up along the way? Pairings will be available soon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**Hey, He, Hey! So I decided to make a Ninja Storm fanfic. I just loved the whole series! I rewrite the first chapter, so hope this works!**

**So to start with up. My OC is from another academy, Elemental Ninja Academy. It is a secret academy and a few can get in to the academy. She has a past and her sensei knows about it. **

**Bold means the place!**

**It will start with the Thunder Rangers joining the Ranger Team and Cam is not yet a Samurai ranger. **

**Hope you enjoy! I do not own anything except my OC!**

* * *

**Elemental Ninja Academy**

"You have to see this, Alex." Sam says and he lends me a newspaper. The newspaper is new and it has the latest news. Its headline says: RANGERS ARE ONE!

"Where did you get this, Sam?" His brown eyes were sparkling as he is interested in the article. His glasses were moving down.

"From the outside world." He whispers. I grabbed his collar of his black with orange stripes, representing the metal element.

"I swear! I sneak outside using the portal." He says, sweat forming in his forehead. "Alex, please don't tell sensei. Please."

I raised my eyebrows. "But you have to tell me how did you do it then I can let you go." He nods quickly and he is shaking.

"Stop shaking, Sam. You know I'm not gonna bite you." I say and I locked the door of his room. "Tell me everything."

"I'm not afraid of you. Sensei is the real deal and she is very close to you. Everybody knows that." I rolled my eyes and he showed me a scroll. "Don't tell anyone about this or else Sensei will banished me just like the wind ninja back at the Wind Ninja Academy."

I crossed my arms, adjusting the sleeves of my black with white stripes uniform. "First, channelling your energy to the scroll-"

A knock interrupted. "Sensei is calling everyone outside." A ninja student reported. "Better get outside right now."

"I'll be there." Sam says. "Next time then." I adjusted my white bandana on my forehead, ready for training.

We moved out and head to outside. Our academy is big with a big ground for training. Banners of orange symbolizes metal, white for energy, gold for storm, silver for light were scattered everywhere and some are on the stage.

Students gathering around and Sensei is standing above us in the stage made out of block of wood. "Students, thank you for coming here. I know that this is your only free time and I have ruined it."

Everyone is whispering about Sensei. Sensei Yakashiya is the smartest teacher I ever had. This must be important. She never calls us during our free time.

"Enough." She snapped. Everyone stopped talking, attention is on her now.

She walks around the stage, "This is urgent. If it isn't urgent, I wouldn't called you during your free time. Lothor's army is heading here."

"What?" I heard one yelled. "The banished wind ninja?"

"Yes. He has come here to find our most prized possession, the morpher." She continues. Of course everyone knows about the morpher. No one has ever seen it yet.

"What should we do?" I asked Sensei.

"Prepare ourselves before-" Two energy blasts hits the ground. I flipped backward along with Sam. A couple more came and the school is on fire.

"Where's Sensei?" Sam pointed at the stage and she is laying down. I move fast and I take her inside the school using my super speed.

"Sensei, you okay?" I asked and she nods. She stood up and more explosions were heard outside. "Where are you going, Sensei? We have to help them."

"No more time." She took my hand and we hurriedly went to the scroll room. She kicked the door and take out a black duffel bag. "Take this and find Sensei Watanabe."

"What? I can't-" I say but she interrupted me.

"No more time. Do it Alex. Find the golden box where the elemental morpher is hidden. This is the map. Find it first then find Sensei Watanabe. He can help you." She says.

A weird ninjas appeared with weapons. She opened a portal and pushed me. "No!" I yelled before the portal closed.

* * *

**Mountain of Element (Place where Elemental Academy is located)**

"Dude, are you sure you know where we're going?" Dustin asks for the third time and it is making the other rangers angrier.

"Dustin, shut up!" Tori says angrily. She walks faster and tries to calm herself.

"Dude, we know where we are going. What's the use of maps?" Shane says and they walked. "Go left.

The rangers followed Shane and the forest is still empty. Where would they find a golden box that glows.

Hunter looks around and he senses something. "Something wrong, bro? His brother, Blake asked.

"Nah. Just the wind." He says and takes another look around and follows the others.

"How are we going to find the golden box that glows?" Tori asks them.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just an old legend," Blake answers and Tori nods.

They stopped and sit down on the ground. "If it is just a legend, why Sensei would sends us here for nothing?" Shane says.

A flash of white color appears and they looked at each other. "What was that?" Tori asks.

"Don't know better find out." Hunter says and they followed the white flash. It lead to a group of calzax with Marah and Kapri.

They hide behind the rock and watch them. "What are those evil chicks doing here?" Dustin asks.

"Get her!" Kapri orders and the calzax caught a ninja, wearing the black uniform with white stripes. They couldn't identify the ninja because the ninja is wearing a black mask and only the eyes can be seen.

The ninja tries to resist but the calzax were just too many. The ninja has a black duffel bag on his waist.

"Get the bag, Marah. Make sure the box is there." Marah nods and takes something out of his bag.

"I got it!" She yelped and the golden box is in her hands. "This is what Uncle wants!"

"We gotta do something." Hunter says and Shane nods.

"Hey!" Shane yells. "Sorry to ruin your party." They morphed quickly into Power Rangers. "Hunter, Blake get the box." The Thunder Rangers nod and they followed Marah and Kapri.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kapri says but the thunder rangers beat them first. They took out their swords and start fighting.

The ninja twists and the calzax sent flying. He looked around and saw that the other rangers were busy. She quickly went to the two girls and luckily Marah dropped the box.

She takes it but Kapri saw her. She slashes the navy blue ranger then blasted the ninja. She jumps then launches a few kicks to her.

"Give that back!" Kapri yelled and kicks the ninja in the stomach.

"Never." The ninja said. She blocked it and kicks her. Kapri and Marah stumbled. But Marah blasted her before they left. Then they were gone.

The blast was pretty strong and the ninja is starting to get weak and he lost his consciousness before the he could met the Rangers.

* * *

**So, this is a rewrite! You can tell me your thoughts about it! Don't forget to review! :)**

**Wonder who is the ninja?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Golden Box**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I'm publishing this another chappie because of the favorites and the follows! You guys rock! Also to the guest who reviewed, Thank you, Thank you!**

**Hope you guys like the chappie! **

**Reviews are highly appreciated. So don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Ninja Ops**

I woke up, with a painful headache in my head. I open my eyes and saw a bunch of eyes staring at me. "Dude, she's awake." The guy with a uniform of black with yellow stripes said. His voice is like a surfer dude's voice.

They backed away from me and I stood up. I am in a room which is Asian like but I saw a computer and a guy with glasses, typing in it.

"Guys, just give her some space." The guy with glasses said.

I stood up, "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked quickly.

They glanced at each other. The blonde haired girl with a black uniform with blue stripes answered first, "I'm Tori and you are in Ninja Ops. We saved your life back at the forest."

"Yeah, we did. I'm Shane and this is Dustin." The guy with black uniform with red stripes said and introduced the surfer voiced guy.

"I'm Hunter and this is my brother Blake." The guy with a blonde hair and a black uniform with crimson red stripes and introduced the shorter guy who is Asian. Is he sure that he is his brother?

Hunter must have noticed that I am confused. "Were adopted." I nod.

"I'm Cam." The guy with glasses said. "I better called Dad and tell him your awake."

I rubbed the temple of my head. "What happened? I can't remember. Must have hit my head that hard."

Dustin gave me a glass of water. "Here." I thanked him.

"You can go, Rangers. I need to talk to her." I looked around and saw a small guinea pig that is dressed just like Sensei Yakashiya. Whoa, talk about weirdness overload.

They bowed and left. I sit on my bed and put the glass on the table. "This is my dad, Sensei Watanobe." Cam introduced.

I must have been dreaming. I have heard so much about Sensei Watanabe but they didn't add me information about him being a guinea pig. Must have been normal for them.

"Hi sensei." I said. "My name is Alexandra and I am from the Elemental Ninja Academy."

Cam's eyes grew big. "Really? We haven't heard that academy since. Why did you came here and what were you doing business with Marah and Kapri?"

I could feel that the others didn't left so I try to go on. "I don't know anyone whose names are Marah and Kapri but if you meant those evil weird chicks then I didn't have business with them. They were trying to steal this."

I noticed that my bag is on the table, I open it, revealing the golden box. This time it is glowing. "Sensei Yakashiya has given me a task before she you know. She wants me to give you this one, Sensei. Hoping that you know what to do with it."

"Dude, isn't that the box we've been looking for?" Dustin says loud and Shane clamped his mouth.

I put the box near to Sensei. "I have seen this in an ancient scroll. But this cannot be open."

Shane and the others take a closer look on the box. "Why can't it open Sensei?"

"Only the most worthy candidate can open it and can use the elemental morpher." I added.

Blake looks at me. "If it is the elemental morpher, why can't you open it?"

"Well back in our school, we did try it a bunch of times and some didn't make it."

"What do you mean they didn't make it?" Hunter asks.

"The box can sense a candidate's attitude and if it won't accept and the box will definitely kill it or some will be put in a coma."

"That's sick, dude." Dustin says.

I nod. "Last year we did lose 10 students because of the box. Our Sensei has sensed that Lothor will come for it. But she hides it in a safe place only some knew about it."

"I am sorry for the lose of your sensei and the academy, Alexandra." Sensei says, feeling the hurt in his voice. "But Cam will do anything to open the box."

"Finding the rightful candidate too." I added.

"I will do anything to open it." Cam says then the something beeps. They all gathered in the computer and saw a monster rampaging at the park.

"We'll handle it. Ready?" They nod. "Ninja Storm, Ranger form, ha!" They morphed into colourful rangers. Even Hunter and Blake.

They moved out and I turn to the screen. "Where those the morphers from their academy, Sensei? You have three from Ninja Academy and two from Thunder Academy?"

Sensei nods, "Yes. That is why I sent them to find the golden box. It had appeared on the scroll."

"That's weird. At the same time, Lothor attacked our academy." I say.

"Maybe it made coincidence?" Cam says. The screen reveals the rangers fighting the monster. The monster is huge with lots of sharp things in his arms. He has a katana based sword. The monster is silver like moonlight and I have a feeling I knew him.

"Who is that?" I pointed on the monster.

Cam typed something and revealed the statistics of the monster. "His name is the Competitor. He is known for choosing worthy opponents and he won't stop until he will find his worthy opponent."

I nod and the rangers are losing. Looks like none of them are worthy. "Well they are losing and that guy will definitely kill them."

"Cam you must teleport them back before things will get worse." Sensei says and Cam typed something but before that the monster left.

We looked at each other confusingly.

* * *

"Dude, that guy was brutal." Dustin says as I gave him a bandage. The others are getting beaten up by Competitor.

"I agree. He says we're not worthy opponents for him. What does that mean?" Tori says and Cam gives her ice.

"He meant someone to compete, right?" I guessed.

"Yeah. But who is worthy enough to face him?" Hunter asks.

Sensei walks closer to us. "We do not know, Hunter. As of right now, we will wait."

* * *

**Who could be the worthy opponent for Competitor?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! And Competitor is just my OC!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hunt**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Thank you, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are so incredible. **

**xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx: You are so awesome! And it might be Alex but it could be one of the rangers!**** Thank you for the comment :)**

**Anywho, let's move on with the story!****  
**

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbor**

"Shane, you don't have to accompany me." I say as me and Shane, walking the park. He is wearing his red shirt with a black knee length pants with sneakers.

Meanwhile I am wearing a black pants, white t shirt underneath in my blue jean jacket. I brought my small white duffel bag which Cam gave it to me for some purpose of mine.

Shane smiles, "Nah, it's okay. Sensei did recommend that I should accompany you because you don't know the place."

The park is simple but the air is great. I did asked Sensei if I could do some findings on my own for the candidate for the elemental morpher. Shane is so kind enough to offer help and I always told him that he is just wasting time but he says he want too.

"Did you found any?" He asks and we both glanced around. "Can you describe the candidates that tried?"

"Well, some did have the achievements, the looks and the skills. We did have one who is handsome but he didn't have the skills."

Shane nods. "Maybe leadership skills and management."

"Uh, okay with the leadership skills but I don't know about the management."

Shane laughs, "How about we walk around one more time and I will explain my suggestion."

I nod and we walked around the park like long friends. Shane has explained to me that he has a friend who is a girl and is very good.

We make our way outside the park and head to the store called: Storm Chargers. I looked around and the place sells bikes and stuff.

"This is the Storm Chargers." Shane says and he motions his hands over to the shop. "Dustin works here and this shop pretty much sells about bikes and stuff."

"Cool. So about this candidate you were talking about?" I say.

"Right. Stay here." Shane leaves and I went around seeing some stuff. It is very cool here. Sam would have been so happy if he he's here.

I sighed. I remembered that he didn't make it. He did guide me to make me safe. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. I hate it when I'm too emotional.

"Alexandra?" Dustin called out. I try to breathe and hoped that I won't show it to them.

I turned around and smile. "Hi Dustin. Did Shane told you that I'm here?"

"Yeah. But Kelly is not here though. What are you doing here?" He asks. He is wearing a long sleeve black and yellow shirt with a blue jean pants.

"Hey, Alexandra. Kelly's not here." Shane yelled out.

I smile and feel shaky. "You okay?" Hunter asks. I didn't notice he and Blake were there standing.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Guess I should look for some other places." I say.

"Can I help?" Hunter offers.

I heard a beep, it's from their morphers. They looked around and saw no people. Dustin closes the door.

"Go for Shane." Shane says.

We gathered around. "Guys, the Competitor is back. Better be there fast. Tori is already there." Cam says.

They looked around and nod. "Let's go." They went outside and they must have forgotten about me. Great.

As I make my way outside, Hunter walks in. "Hey, Alex. Meet you back at ops." He says. At least he remembers.

* * *

**Ninja Ops**

"Sensei, I still haven't found who is worthy." I say as me and Sensei watched them. Cam is still in his chair, trying to figure out the Competitor. The golden box is still there on the table, waiting to be used. The power is strong and I could feel it.

Cam sighed. "Dad, I still can't figure out what the competitor is made of. No matter how I scan and error comes out."

The screen shows the competitor and it statistics and all of it is unknown. It seems that Competitor is still unknown.

Then the screen changes, it shows the rangers are struggling to attack the Competitor. And they look toast.

The Competitor kept on shooting laser beams and they flipped. Shane got hit in his head hard. And they cannot get up.

"We have to do something. That Competitor is gonna kill them." And he prepares his sword to them, ready to fire.

"Cam." Sensei simply says. "Teleport them."

Cam nods, types something and pushes the big red button. Within minutes, they teleported in the ops, and powered down and they were wearing uniforms.

They grunted. "That guy was pure torture." Dustin says and he kept on holding his stomache.

I rushed to them and gave them hot towels and also ice. "Here." I hand one to Shane and Hunter. Shane has a bruise on his arms while Hunter has on his forehead.

"That was close. Thanks Cam." Tori says and she manages a smile. Blake bandages her waist while she bandages his arms.

"How do we defeat him? Everytime we did something like a combination, he intercepts it." Hunter says.

I looked at the box. Come on, box. Do something to help them. Just tell me who your candidate is. Shane must have noticed that I am looking at the box.

"The Golden Box. We have to find the candidate." He says.

Sensei appeared before them. "Rangers, all of you are still weak. You must rest."

Shane tries to get up, and I stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do it, Sensei. I did have some ideas maybe it can help."

"No, I'll go with you." Shane says.

"Stay here Shane." I say and turns to them, who are bandaging. "You guys should rest. If I can find the candidate then you don't have to worry about it."

I turn to Sensei one more time. "She is right. The Candidate is our only chance."

"I agree. Let's just hope that you can find the right one." Cam says.

I head outside and went to the capital and hoping deep down that I can find the right one.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me your thoughts about it!**

**Thank you for reading! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The White Elemental Ranger**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So what's up? Haven't published for days but still I am gonna publish!**

**One thing, this chappie is short! Sorry!**

**Hehe, I do not own anything except for my OC's!**

* * *

**Blue Bay **

"This is so hopeless." I muttered to myself, glancing at the people in the streets. I have been walking in the streets for hours looking for worthy candidates and still none.

I sighed and continue to walk. People are calm and they didn't seem to bother me good. Couple of guys were gathered in the corner, talking.

A hand touches my shoulder, quickly I grabbed it and twist it. "Ow!" He yelped.

I turned and saw Hunter, wearing his crimson red t shirt and yellow pants. He looked like a cool dude. He have some bandage on his arm and he looked fine.

"What the heck are you doing here, Hunter? You are injured." I say, looking around to see if there are some calzax around.

He puts his hands on his pockets. "I'm fine. Just bruises. I want to help you find the right person. Shane suggested it should be Kelly."

We started to walk the streets like old friends even though I've known Hunter for a while. "Sorry about your hand." I apologized.

He smiled. "Nah, it's okay. Let's just get to the Storm Chargers and find Kelly."

I stopped. "Who's Kelly?"

"She's Dustin's boss. She is the perfect fit for the candidate thing." He assured. Suddenly his morpher beeped.

We looked around and I covered him. "Yeah?" He says.

"Hunter, the Competitor is back. The others are handling it but they need your help." Cam says over the morpher.

"Sure. I'll be there." Hunter says. He looks at me. "Go, I'll find her."

He nods and dashed off to help the others. I sighed. "I can't find her and what if she's not the one?"

I went to the Harbor to think clearly. Thankfully it is empty and no one is here. I walked around in the mud. Who is worthy?

"Why did you make this difficult, Sensei? I wanted to help my friends but I have to find the chosen one. But who?" I say.

A strong gust of wind past me and I feel warmth. Maybe answer. "Sensei, tell me who it is."

Another strong gust of wind takes me away. It makes my vision blurry and I couldn't see where I was.

* * *

"Dude, we're losing!" Dustin says as he and the other rangers lay down on the ground still in their ranger form.

"We can't give up!" Shane says.

The Competitor looks at them, his sword still ready and he looked like he didn't even break a sweat. "Rangers, give me a worthy opponent then I will spare you." He pleaded.

Hunter stands up, but he is still dizzy. "I'll give you an opponent. " He roared then lunged forward.

He uses his spear as his sword but the Competitor was fast. He caught his spear and kicked him in the stomach. Then he shoots lazer beams at him.

Hunter flips backward. "Ahh!"

"You see rangers, no matter how hard you try none of you are worthy." The Competitor says. He takes a step to give the rangers one last blow.

But white beams interrupted him, smoke coming out. Once the smoke cleared out, the competitor is not hurt.

"Who dare?" He snarled. That's where a white figure appeared and attacked.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! Tell me your thoughts about it! :)**


End file.
